Problem: Nadia eats at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$43.00$. She would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$43.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$43.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$43.00$ $\$4.30$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$43.00 = $ $\$4.30$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.15$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$43.00 + \$2.15 = $ $\$45.15$ The total cost of the bill is $\$45.15$.